Its Raining, Its Pouring
by CeeCee333
Summary: How do Penelope and Derek deal with a rainy day in Virginia. Awful summary. M/G of course :) Rated M for later chapters Read and Review Pretty Please!
1. Chapter 1

It's raining, it's pouring

I do not own Criminal Minds. It's a shame really. I would move to HBO for more fun!

Derek sighed while looking out of his large bay window. It was absolutely pouring outside. It was a Wednesday and Hotch had given them a 5 day vacation. The temperature was about 57 degrees, and there was no sign the sun ever existed. Derek tried everything to cure his boredom. First he rearranged his classic record collection. Then he did twice as many sit ups and pushups that he normally did. He even cracked open his copy of Training Dogs for Dummies. Clooney his beautiful golden retriever just looked at Derek like he was stupid and went back to sleep on his dog bed.

Derek was in the middle of going through his junk drawer in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door.

Derek wondered, "Who the hell could be crazy enough to be out in this weather?"

Derek walked over to the door, and looked through the peephole. As soon as he saw a soaked Garcia, he flew open the door.

Derek said a little bewildered, "Baby girl not that I don't love you, and miss your pretty face, but why are you out in this?"

Penelope looked furious and said, "Derek I had to get the hell out of my apartment."

Derek said concerned, "Baby girl, why?"

Penelope blurted out, "Kevin and I broke up. He tried to move in with me. I told him no, we got into a huge fight. I don't want to talk about it right now. I am uber serious."

In a comforting tone, "Hey baby it is okay. But get your sexy self in here before you drown."

Derek closed, and then locked the door.

Penelope was starting to shake. Derek grabbed some clean towels from a hallway closet, and handed them to Penelope. He then located the panel in his hallway to turn the heat up, and ran upstairs to get her some dry clothes.

Derek came jogging down stairs. At the second to the last step at the bottom Derek stopped dead in his tracks. The way Penelope's clothes were clinging to her body took his breath away. He could see her blood red bra through her shirt.

Derek thought to himself, "Derek damn it not now, she literally just got out of a relationship. At least give her a minute."

Derek handed her the dry clothes and told her she could change in the downstairs bathroom.

Penelope started walking towards the guest bathroom, Derek tried really hard not to stare at her ass but it wasn't working. To him she was the true definition of, "I hate to watch her go, but I love to watch her leave."

Derek noticed that Penelope had bought a bottle with her. He turned the glass bottle around, and let out a low whistle. It was an 18 year old bottle of Rossi's brand of scotch. He placed the bottle back down, and called out, "Hey baby girl is everything okay?"

"Yes my love I will be out in a minute. Hey Derek why do you have a blow dryer, you have no hair?"

Derek chuckled and said, "Nosey it is for when my mom and sisters visit. You are the only non Morgan to use it, so if you want to go for it."

Derek heard the whir of the dryer. He sat down on his large mocha comfy leather couch, and turned the TV on.

After about 15 minutes Penelope came out of the bathroom looking as though she had never been caught in the rain. Her hair was blown straight, and she was wearing one of Derek's FBI training shirts. It was about 10 years old, and was made soft from years of washing. She also had a pair of his sweat pants on.

When Penelope came out of the bathroom he turned the TV off.

Penelope did a turn and said, "Hey hot stuff you like my new wardrobe?"

Derek arched his eyebrows and said, "Mama you look good in my clothes."

"Aww flattery will get you everywhere SSA Derek Morgan."

"So baby you wanna tell me what happened with Lynch today?"

Penelope sighed and said, "Not really handsome but I know I need to talk about it, and you have the best ears in all of Quantico."

Derek patted the couch cushion next to him and said, "Well thank you. Come on tell your baby boy all about it."

Penelope is a thoughtful tone said, "Well how about this, we can crack open the bottle of scotch Rossi gave me for Christmas, and I will tell you."

Derek got up from the couch and said, "Deal, I will get the glasses and the bottle, and you keep your cute ass on the couch and tell me everything.

Penelope smiled and said, "You got yourself a deal agent hot stuff."

Just then Penelope's phone rang. She looked at the caller id, and it said Kevin. She didn't know why she chose this moment to think about it, but only her BAU family had nicknames in her phone. JJ was Blondie, Hotch was Hotch Rocket, Rossie was Godfather, Reid was Boy Wonder, Emily was Sexy Spy, and Derek has always been Hot stuff in her phone.

She sighed and answered it.

"Hello Kevin."

Kevin whined at Penelope saying, "Penelope where are you, we need to finish our talk."

Penelope rolled her eyes, and said with an angry tone, "Uhh no we don't. Kevin I don't want to live with you. Just deal with it."

"But why Penny? It is because of him isn't it?"

"Who?"

Kevin in spat out, "You know who, don't play dumb, you are way too smart for that."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "I swear Kevin if you are talking about Derek-"

Derek's ears felt like they were burning when he heard his name.

Penelope continued. "He is my best friend. You know that, and nothing more."

Kevin yelled, "Admit you are in love with him. Admit that you are a liar."

Kevin hung up the phone, and trudge through Penelope's apartment in search for hard liquor. He found a bottle of Stoli in her freezer. He set out to find a decent chaser. Once he found a warm bottle of coke, he sat down at the small coffee table, and started to drink. He had told himself that if he gave Penelope a little bit of time she would come around. If she needed to bang Derek Morgan and realize he was nothing but a player, he was going to let it happen.

Derek came around the corner of the kitchen, and said "Well he sounded upset."

Penelope dejectedly said, "Yeah I know, and now he is going to start drinking, and then the frequent calling would start."

In a serious tone Derek said, "Well doll face we need to catch up, and you need to start talking."

Derek handed Penelope a half full glass of scotch, and sat down with his own and the bottle.

Penelope took a small sip.

Derek chuckled and said, "Nu-uh, baby girl the first we are not nursing. That's it let it slide down your throat."

Penelope laughed and said, "That's what she said."

Derek chuckled again, and threw back his own large shot. He refilled the glasses halfway again .

Penelope could already feel the effects of the scotch. She took another small sip, and then she took a cleansing breath and started telling Derek what happened.

"Well handsome you see, I like my space. There are very few people I let in my sanctuary. Hell when I started dating Kevin I wouldn't let him know where I lived.

"That's actually pretty smart mama. Sorry go on."

Penelope teased, "You are all good playa."

Derek laughed a deep laugh at that one. He still remembers the day he called her to narrow down some cab companies, and out of left field she said. "Don't hate the playa, hate the game."

Penelope took another sip and started back with her story smiling at the memory of their phone conversation as well.

"Well Kevin is a mess; he leaves his crap all over my apartment. I once threatened to kill him if his underwear was not picked up off the bathroom floor."

Derek shuddered he did not want to be thinking about Kevin's tighty whities.

Penelope grimaced and said, "I guess that grossed you out, sorry. "

"Uh hell yes, don't nobody wanna be thinking about that."

"Ha ha sorry. Oh what was I saying. Anyway he is a messy idiot. I swear it gave me flashbacks of Gideon leaving those gross rings of soy sauce all over my desk, and his files were all over the place. Plus all he wants to do is play computer games. I like the games too but, really he never wanted to go anywhere or do anything if it didn't involve a computer game.

Derek shook his head and thought, "If I was with her I would take her out every night, just to show the world that he was in love with a smoking hot red head."

"Earth to Derek did I lose you baby?"

Derek took a swig of scotch and said, "Nope, I am still here. Go on and finish"

"Then he found out I gave you a key, and I wouldn't give him one. That fight lasted five days. I didn't know how to explain that I don't want him just popping over. "

In a quizzical tone Derek said, "So you don't mind me just coming over?"

"Never my prince, Mi casa is su Casa."

Derek's voice dipped low and he said, "Garcia I am going to hold you to that, and if you just so happen to be naked…."

"As long as you promise to ravish me."


	2. Chapter 2

They both laughed a nervous laugh, and then Penelope continued.

"So between you having a key, and the fact that he is a neurotic mess, I couldn't let that man move in. No way, no how."

Derek tried to sound sympathetic, by saying, "Well angel I am sorry it didn't work out."

Penelope laughed and said, "Why? I'm not. We weren't going anywhere anyway."

Penelope took a big gulp of her scotch, and Derek did the same.

What Penelope said next floored Derek. "Derek seriously we were going nowhere. We didn't have sex anymore. It has been like 4 months."

Derek almost spit out his scotch.

Derek tilted his head to the side and said, "Damn baby not to pry, but why so long ago?"

Penelope took a big breath and sort of babbled, "He is awful. I mean awful. One position, and he wasn't even good at it. He actually accused me of being too adventurous. I don't even know what the hell that means."

"Well what did you ask him to do?"

"Shit, Derek I don't want to talk- Okay. Fine. I will tell you but don't judge me."

Derek placed his hand over his heart and said, "I would never."

"I asked him…."

Penelope eyes looked everywhere but Derek's face, and Derek was staring right into Penelope's eyes.

"I asked him to go down…, I can't say it," Penelope covered her face with her hands and blushed.

Derek thought her reaction might have possibly been one of the cutest things he has ever seen. He pretty much figured out what she was going to say so he finished it for her.

Derek took mercy on her and said, "Let me guess, you asked him to go down on you?"

Penelope nodded her head yes.

A bewildered Derek said, "And he didn't want to?"

Penelope shook her head yes.

Derek scoffed and said, "Did he say why?"

Penelope sighed and said, "He said he tried it once and hated it. I even once tried to use a vibrator with him when I was a little tipsy, but he freaked at that too. God Derek you have no idea what is like to have sex with someone who is done in like two minutes. I am surprised I am not a huge bitch to everyone."

Derek had flashes of giving Penelope what she wanted. He had to turn his lap away from Penelope or she would know what he was thinking.

Penelope said, "Anyway I don't want to talk about this. I just want to get good and drunk."

In a serious tone Derek said, "Alright baby girl. But I get the feeling you are not telling me everything?"

Penelope giggled and said, "I hate profilers."

Derek put his hands up in a mock surrender and said, "Goddess I am not going to push it."

Penelope whispered, "Thank you."

Derek cocked his eyebrow his voice went a few octives lower and said, "But before we drop it, just know, if you were my girl I would make sure you couldn't walk the next day."

Derek had no clue why he said it, but he was glad he did. He knew that Penelope only saw him as a friend and he wanted to get her out of that train of thought immediately.

Penelope blushed, and to distract the both of them she clinked her glass to Derek's and said, "Drink."

After a few minutes of silence Derek suggested that they find something to occupy their time in between sips of scotch.

Penelope came up with an idea. Excitedly she said, "Hey Derek why don't we Google a list of things to do indoors on a rainy day?"

Derek smiled and said, "Good thinking mama. "

Penelope grabbed Derek's laptop and placed it on the coffee table. Just a few minutes later she found a list of 101 things to do inside.

Derek leaned over Penelope's shoulder and took turns reading some of the suggestions. A lot of them were couples related, but they still seemed do able for two best friends.

Derek in a thoughtful tone said, "Okay. We can randomly pick one. I know, what if we write some down on a piece of paper, and throw them in a bowl. "

"Good idea, but hey what if you use your pc upstairs, and we can write our suggestions separately.

"Alright pretty lady see you in a flash."

Derek jogged up the stairs to his office, and started with his suggestions.

After a few minutes Derek came downstairs with a bowl, and they threw their suggestions in.

Penelope was the first to pick. She swished her hand in the bowl, and took out a crumpled piece of paper that said, Hold a photography shoot in your house.

"Awesome, Derek it has been a long time since we have taken pictures."

"Lemme see, I think I have an old Polaroid camera. Damn where did I put it?"

Derek looked in the hallway closet, and looked through a few boxes and found the camera. He checked it and there was still some film left.

"Alright mama how do you want to do this?"

"Mmmm, here let me see the camera. Now you stand near the fire place, and give me your best blue steel.

Derek chuckled and said, "Okay."

Derek walked in front of the fireplace, and gave his best blue steel. It actually wasn't that bad, but he had to laugh he felt like a complete fool.

Penelope snapped a picture, she set the photo down, and picked the camera up again and said, "Alright now give me your best interrogation face.

Derek gave a look that scared the hell out of Penelope. His eyes went dark, and his eyebrows lowered. There was no sign of the sweet sexy smile he just wore.

Penelope took the picture and placed it down. Then she said, "Damn D never, and I do mean never, ever look at me like that again."

Derek let out a chuckle and said, "Baby girl I promise I won't do it again. Now woman get that goddess ass up and take a picture. "

Alright but at least let me put lip gloss on.

"You don't need it."

"Shh I am doing it anyway."

"Oh no you are not. Derek started tickling Penelope before she could get off the couch.

Penelope knew Derek had a few tickilish spots of his own. She wiggled her hands free from Derek and went straight for his sides. This caused Derek to sort of fall on Penelope. They were locked in a battle of wills. Finally Derek growled and took both of Penelope's wrists in one hand and put them above her head. With his other hand he reached out and grabbed the camera and took a picture of her.

Penelope just laughed and said alright, alright you win." Derek gave her one more tickle, and she yelled, "Uncle."

Derek smiled and said, "Ha I knew I would win."

"Shut up, you better be happy I love you."

"Ditto beautiful."

"Alright go put your lip gloss on, and then we can do this."

Penelope leaned over and dug through her purse. She found her fire engine red lip gloss and put it on.

Between the little tickle fight, and watching her put gloss on her full pouty lips, Derek thought he was going to lose it.

He had to turn away and count to ten silently.

"Okay baby boy I am ready."

"Okay stand in front of the fire place and give me your sexiest look."

Penelope whispered, "Okay I will give it a shot.

Penelope walked over to the fireplace

She cocked her right eyebrow made an O with her mouth, and winked at Derek

Derek let out a whistle and said, "Try my ass, you just did it woman."

Then he snapped the picture.

"Alright you wanna take more pictures or do you want to do something else?

Penelope shrugged her shoulders and said, "Why don't we do other stuff, and take pictures."

"You woman are a genius."

Penelope with a smirk said, "I know. Alright D it's your turn to pick."

"Okay let's see." Derek swished his hand in the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper that said, Camp in the house. One of our tents can be set up without the stakes so we have camp out in the living room and make Smores in the microwave. You can always drape a blanket over a table.

Penelope excitedly said, "Oh that sounds like fun, Okay let's go grab some blankets."

Derek equally excited said, "Wait before we do that we should do a cheers."

Before Penelope could say anything her phone rang.

Derek flatly said, "Oh god what does he want now?"

Penelope in a flat tone said, "Hello.

Kevin slurred, "Hey Pennneeellllooopppeeee."

Penelope groaned and said, "Kevin are you drunk?"

"No." Then he hiccupped.

"Yes you are, just stay in my apartment tonight. You and I may not be together but I can't let you drive in this."

"Pennneeelllooppppee come home."

A furious Penelope said, "No."

Penelope put her hand over the phone and mouthed to Derek, "Can I spend the night?"

Derek smiled and shook his head yes.

Penelope sighed and said, "Kevin just try and get some rest would you?"

Kevin slurred, "For you, anything."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Okay well goodnight."

Kevin with defeat in his voice said, "Goodnight Penny."

Derek asked, "Baby how many times do you think he will call?"

Penelope purred saying, "O Sug this is just the preview."

Derek said, "Okay back to the pillows and blankets."

Derek and Penelope went upstairs and grabbed all the blankets Derek could find. Penelope had an arm full of pillows, and they both went back down the stairs.

Penelope couldn't help it. She gave Derek a whack with one of the pillows she had in her hands.

Derek with mock anger in his voice said, "Mama you are gonna get it."

Derek chased Penelope around his living room, with a mock menacing look. He trapped her agaisnt the front door, and let her have it. He whacked her twice. Penelope yelped and said, "Ouch D that hurt."

Derek with panic in his voice said, "Baby I am so sorry I didn't-"

Penelope yanked the pillow away from Derek and grinned. She smacked him a couple of times with the soft pillow.

"Woman you are devious."

Penelope stuck her tongue out at Derek. Then she teased back, "And you love me for it."

Derek took a deep breath and said, "That I do."'

Derek thought to himself, "Damn the things I could do with that sexy mouth."

Derek shook his head and said, "Come on silly girl."

Derek grabbed tall maroon chairs from his dining room and the barstools from his breakfast bar.

They started draping Sheets and blankets everywhere. Derek and Penelope were giggling like little kids.

Penelope's phone rang again. She walked over to it and turned it to vibrate.

"Good thinking mama."

Derek and Penelope crawled under their massive fortress. Then Penelope crawled out of the fort and grabbed the bottle of scotch. She took a swig then handed it to Derek who did the same. Then they both just laughed. They both thought how ridiculous they must look right now. They played around in the fort for about 20 minutes. They played rock, paper, scissors. Then they played the hand slap game. Derek won most rounds but Penelope got him pretty good too. They talked about when they were little. Finally they had to crawl out because it was getting hot in there.

Alright mama fort completed. Derek looked at the clock and said, "Damn woman it is already 8. We been drinking but we have eaten anything."

"Oh hot stuff you are so right, and this Scotch is going straight to my head." Then Penelope giggled.

"What so funny?" Derek asked

"I have no idea." Penelope felt a little light headed.

Then Derek laughed, "I guess I got a little bit tipsy too."

Penelope laughed and said, "Rossi would say we are drinking it wrong."

Derek chuckled and said, "Yep, he would tell us we were abusing it."

"Ha, leave it to Rossi to have a specific way to drink. Penelope chided

Derek growled and said, "Alright enough about Rossi, let's find something to eat."

Derek and Penelope walked into Derek's massive kitchen.

Derek set out to find pots, and Penelope looked in the fridge.

She found some things to make lasagna. She laughed when she saw the can of whip cream in Derek's fridge.

Derek quizzically asked, "What's so funny now?"

This Penelope squirted the whip cream on Derek's chin

With mock anger Derek said, "Woman you are gonna get it."

"Nu- uh you are." and Penelope did it again"

Derek grabbed Penelope's wrists and took the can away. He squirted her face with the cold cream

Penelope yelped at how cold it was.

What Derek did next confused the hell out of Penelope. Derek leaned forward and licked her face.

With a shaky voice Penelope said, "D- D what are you doing?"

"You were messy so I cleaned you up" Derek said matter of factly.

"Well in the case", Penelope licked the remaining whipped cream off of Derek. The both started chuckling.

Derek cupped Penelope's face. Penelope lost her giggle.

Derek dipped low and kissed Penelope sweetly on the mouth.

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Derek cupped Penelope's face. Penelope lost her giggle. Derek dipped low and kissed Penelope sweetly on the mouth._

Penelope's brain was ragging a war with her heart. Her heart told her to lean into the kiss, her head told her to run.

Penelope told her brain to shut up, and she leaned into Derek's capable arms.

Their first few kisses were soft and sweet. But soon they became hot like fire. Their kisses were desperate to prove how much they loved each other He nipped at her lower lip, causing her plump lips to part. She moaned when Derek stuck is tongue gently in her mouth.

Derek returned the moan. He reached around and cupped Penelope's ass. Penelope started running her hands all over Derek's rock hard body.

Finally when they broke apart Derek said, "Damn I knew it would be good but, damn."

Penelope breathlessly said, "Agreed hot stuff." Then Penelope pulled the front of Derek's shirt downwards and they started kissing again. Derek ran his hands through her red hair. He tipped her chin higher to change the angle of their kiss.

When they broke apart for the second time the both just said, "Wow"

Penelope was searching Derek's eyes. She wanted to know what this meant. Where they going to be kissing buddies? What were they?

Derek could tell Penelope was about to bolt. He knew he had to come clean. Derek took Penelope's hand and they walked over to the couch. Derek sat and patted a spot on the couch next to him.

Derek in a serious tone said, "P we need to talk."

A shocked Penelope said, "I know. What just happened?"

Derek succinctly said, "What needed to happen."

Derek took a deep breath and stood up. It was like he was a robot on overload.

Penelope didn't know if she should try and calm him down, or simply stay still. She decided to go with comforting words. "D, baby you can tell me anything."

Derek took a ragged breath and just let it out, "Penelope Garcia I am in head over heels love with you.

A baffled Penelope said, "You are what!?"

Derek chuckled and said, "Crazy girl I love you. I have always loved you. Do you know how happy I was when I found out you and Kevin broke up, my heart almost busted out of my chest. I hated seeing that jackass with you."

"Derek why, why didn't you say something sooner?

"I wanted to, but I was to chicken. I know..Badass agent Morgan to scared to ask a girl out. But that is the thing, you aren't just some girl. You are the only girl for me."

Penelope looked down at her feet, and then she looked into Derek's eyes and saw it. A look of pure love.

Penelope whispered, "Do you really want to know why I broke up with Kevin."

Derek took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

Penelope quietly said, "He wasn't you."

Derek beamed and scooped Penelope up.

Derek quizzically asked, "So you wanna be my woman?"

Penelope replied sweetly, "I wanna be your woman, and do you Derek Morgan wanna be my man?"

Derek succinctly said, "Hell yes."

Penelope grinned and said, "Well then there you go."

With a whole other realization, and panic in her voice Penelope said, "Shit. Kevin is gonna freak out."

Derek snorted out, "Screw him."

Penelope giggled and said, "Um no thank you been there done that, wanted to shoot myself."

Derek tapped Penelope's nose and said, "Well when the time comes Penelope Garcia I will rock your world, and you will rock mine."

Penelope nodded and said, "Damn straight."

Derek said, "But seriously we need to eat. But before we do, know this. In the morning if you even try and bolt from my house, I am gonna spank you so hard you will see stars."

Penelope in a playful tone said, "Promises Promises agent Morgan."

"Woman I am serious. I mean this with all my heart."

"Well good because once I get in that bed of yours I am never leaving."

Derek and Penelope finally made the lasagna. They had more sauce on them, then actually in the pan. Derek and Penelope spent 30 minutes kissing and licking pasta sauce off each other.

Derek licked it off of her neck, wrists, and all over her face. Penelope had done the same.

When the timer dinged Derek put on oven mitts and grabbed the casserole dish out of the oven.

Derek also grabbed a bottle of red wine, and two wine glasses. The couple ate on the floor. There wasn't a free chair because of the blanket and pillow fort.

They talked all during dinner about everything. Then Derek raised his glass up and said, "To the world's most beautiful technical analyst."

Then Penelope held up her glass and said, "To the most smoking hot, badass agent."

Then clicked their glasses together, and just laughed.

Derek thought everything was so easy with Penelope. He was getting everything he had ever wanted.

Derek helped Penelope up off the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they started kissing.

Derek ran his hands all over Penelope's body.

Penelope's phone nearly vibrated off the table, they both looked at it and laughed. Then Penelope said," I should change Kevin's ringtone to Lady Gaga's Telephone. Derek rolled his eyes and Penelope laughed.

Derek leaned forward and gave Penelope a tender kiss.

Penelope sighed in pleasure.

Derek cupped his hands around Penelope's face, and with a lustful look in his eyes said, baby I want to make love to you, but if you are not-."

"Derek I want this day to be about the man I love. I want it to be a day that we shared al of each other. I don't want it to be the day I broke up with Lynch. It has always and will always be been you."

Derek scooped Penelope into his arms. He walked up the stairs down the hallway and into his bedroom. Penelope nuzzled his neck, and Derek placed her down in the middle of his bed. Derek braced himself above Penelope. They both still had their clothes on. Derek wanted to make absolutely sure that Penelope was ready for what was about to happen.

Penelope started running on her hands up and down his rock abs. Derek smiled against her lips knowing that she loved looking at his body.

Derek laid fire hot kisses Penelope's lips. He nipped at her ear lobe and whispered "I love you."

Derek pushed himself away from Penelope and off the bed. In a teasing manor he slowly took his maroon Henley shirt off.

Penelope whistled, and whooped.

Derek wanted to even the playing field and walked over to Penelope. She sat all the way up, and Derek took of the FBI shirt she had been wearing.

Normally Penelope would have tensed up, but seeing the way that Derek was looking at her, she knew that he wanted her.

He looked at her breasts for a moment. He with shaky hands caressed over Penelope's bra covered nipple. Penelope let out a moan that shot desire straight to Derek's already aching groin.

He reached around Penelope and in a flick of the wrist unsnapped her bra freeing her beautiful perky breasts.

"Oh my god baby, you are too sexy."

"Mm I fell the same way about you."

Derek ran his hands over Penelope's breast. Penelope in pleasure arched her back pushing her breast closer to Derek.

He had to taste them. He kissed the top of her breast, then the sides. He wet kisses on her right breast, then her left. He went back to her right tit and dragged his tongue all over it.

The sight that Penelope was seeing was simply the hottest thing she had ever witnessed. With every kiss and lick it sent bolts of lightning to her clit. She thought she would cum just from his lazy licks on her breast.

When Derek took her left nipple in his mouth she couldn't help but ground her hips against him. She needed him, she wanted all of him.

Derek ground his sweatpants clad erection against Penelope aching body. They moved in time together in a slow pace. Derek squeezed Penelope's breast together and took both of her nipples in his mouth.

Penelope thought she couldn't take anymore. Derek eased up his assault on her chest. And lazily licked and kissed down Penelope body. He was leaving love marks all over her creamy skin.

Penelope whimpered, "Derek that feels so good, baby don't stop."

Derek vowed, "I promise I will make you feel good every single time."

"God I love you. Penelope reached up and caressed Derek's head.

He continued his decent until he reached his target.

Derek gave Penelope's slit a long slow lick.

Penelope thought she was going to come undone then.

"Baby." Penelope panted

He did it a few more times, and then he suddenly stopped and just blew against her dripping wet folds.

He ran his middle finger and his forefinger against Penelope's hot sex.

She was undulating against his fingers. Derek slowly slid one finger inside of her. This drew a moan deep from within Penelope.

Derek slid in the second finger home, and Penelope chanted fuck over and over again.

Derek let his long tongue roll around her clitoris. She felt tingle after tingle of delicious pleasure.

After a few moments of this, Derek sped up his actions; he had Penelope screaming his name. With a final, "DEREK," That tore from Penelope, she was coming. Derek made sure that he extended her orgasm as long as he could.

Penelope had tears in her eyes. She hadn't felt that good ever.

Derek smirked and said, "Princess I am not done with you yet."

Penelope bit out, "Derek I am not sure if I can take anymore."

Derek said," I love you and I want you to get what you deserve now hush hard head I have a job to do."

Derek went back between Penelope's thighs. He slid his hands under her ass. He knew what he was about to do he was going to have to brace himself.

Derek slowly swirled his tongue around Penelope's engorged clit.

Penelope smiled and said, "Derek you are going to kill me in a very good way."

Derek flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit, then said, "Trust me mama I will revive you." He went back to his slow swirling licks Penelope was slightly bucking off the bed. Derek had to squeeze her ass to keep himself planted to her.

He sped up his motions, Penelope was like a woman possessed. She was thrashing all over the bed. Her cries of passion could be heard through the whole house, and Derek loved every moment of it. Derek snaked his right arm from behind Penelope, and placed it on her lower abdomen. He was trying to hold her still.

Derek flicked rapidly over Penelope's clit, and slowly slid in a finger. Two pumps of his finger, and he could feel Penelope's walls clinch.

He gave her clit a final, hard suck and she saw stars. She felt like a volcano was erupting inside of her. Derek felt her juice run down his chin, and it was all over his right hand.

He thought "Damn she squirts too. I am a lucky son of a bitch."

Penelope was a satisfied mass of red hair and sweat. Penelope croaked, "Derek you have ruined me for any other man. Now get that sweet ass of your's over here so I can pay you back.

Penelope moved to the side of the bed where Derek was quickly taking off his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers.

What she saw coming out of his pants made her jaw drop. He was thick and long she tried to figure out how big he was, so she just settled on holy fuck.

Derek grinned knowing exactly what she was thinking.

He gave his impressive cock a long stroke, and said, "This is all yours."

Penelope reached out and stroked Derek's cock. He let out a little moan, and moved closer to her.

Penelope flicked her tongue around the tip of his cock. Penelope kissed and licked all over Derek's straining member.

Finally she slowly slid Derek's cock into her mouth. She locked eyes with him, and he fisted a handful of her hair. She slowly teased Derek like he teased her.

She moaned against his dick. Derek thought his knees where going to give out.

All Derek could do was moan and pant.

Derek whispered, "God baby I knew you had an amazing mouth but...fuck."

Penelope sped up, she used her left hand to pump Derek's cock, and she continued licking and sucking Derek off.

When Derek was closed he, pushed her down on the bed, and climbed on top of her. He rubbed his dick on her wet pussy, and slowly entered her.

Penelope had never felt anything so amazing in her life. He touched every never inside of her. When Derek was completely inside her, Penelope could feel a pinch of pain followed by a wave of pleasure when he started gently rocked his hips.

Derek let her get used to his size.

Derek with concern in his voice said, "Baby you okay?"

Penelope whispered, "Yes my love."

"God I love you. Derek leaned down and kissed Penelope. It caused him to go just a little deeper.

"Penelope licked and sucked his bottom lip while he moved slowly inside her.

He wanted this to last he needed her with all his heart. Derek placed his right hand on Penelope's hand. She turned her hand and the held hands while they made love.

Derek could see tears filling her eyes, then she said with pure raw emotion, "Derek this feels so good baby, I have never ever felt like this. "

"Derek whispered, "I love you."

Derek could feel Penelope's orgasm build. He felt her walls tightening around him. She closed her eyes, and just wanted to enjoy the feeling of Derek filling her. When she opened her eyes again, Derek kissed her. And slowly started building speed. He wanted her to have another gut wrenching orgasm before they were done.

He sped up a little faster. The only sounds in the house were, Penelope screaming Derek's name, , and Derek's guttural moans.

He brought them both to the edge. He reached between them and gave Penelope's clit a few swipes, and she came. Penelope, was moaning and gasping for air. Derek shortly after felt his release. His cum shot into Penelope like a rocket.

Derek laid down next to Penelope who was struggling to breath. Derek's own breath wasn't coming easy either.

Derek's eyes glazed over, he nipped Penelope's ear and said, "Woman I love you. You have ruined me for every woman in the world.

Penelope smiled and said, "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

Penelope woke up before Derek. She watched him sleep and the sunlight streamed into the room surrounding him. Penelope had never felt so satisfied, yes it was because of the amazing sex, but it was also the fact that now she knew Derek loved her, just as much as she loved him.

When she told Derek she was ruined for life. She meant it. She wanted to spend every single day loving the man that was next to her.

Derek opened one eye and grinned.

Penelope raised one eyebrow and asked, "Honey what are you staring at?"

Derek sat up and said, "I was just making sure that this wasn't a dream."

Penelope kissed Derek and said, "Does that feel like a dream?"

Derek laughed and said, "No, but it does feel like heaven."

Penelope chuckled and said, "D just because you are in love don't get corny on me."

Derek smiled and said, "Mama you need to replace that c with and h and get over here."

Penelope sighed and said, "Baby boy you wore me out. Mama is a little sore."

Derek smirked and said, "Baby there are other things I can do."

"Derek I need to get out of this bed."

Derek pouted and asked, "Why?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "I need to use the little ladies room. Plus I want to take a shower."

"Baby girl I like you just the way you are now…. covered in Derek Morgan."

Penelope blushed, and her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Derek smirked and said, "Baby girl I knew I would figure out if you blushed all over."

"Derek you are not helping, plus I need to reclaim my apartment from Kevin."

"Or you can stay here forever."

"Derek that is sweet but…Wait you are serious."

"Penelope after last night, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to stay here with me."

Penelope sighed and looked down.

Derek gave Penelope a hug and said, "Baby if I am pushing this-"

Penelope shoved Derek back down on the bed and said in between kisses, "Derek…. Morgan….. I….Want….To….Move….In."

Penelope sighed and said"But D I still have to get Kevin out."

"Well let your man handle that."

"Derek baby I can handle it."

Derek sighed and said, "Penelope at least check the voicemail messages. If he sounds deranged, no way in hell you're going over there without me."

"Okay. I will use the ladies room, and I will go get my phone."

Derek smacked Penelope's ass and said, "See now that wasn't so bad hard head."

Penelope turned around and laughed. Then she said, "The only thing hard in here is that tent under our sheets."

It was Derek's turn to blush.

"Alright mama I am going to the guest bathroom. Then bring your cute ass and your phone."

Penelope washed her hands, and looked in the mirror. The first thing she noticed was her smile. She never thought she could have such a big ass goofy grin and not care. The next thing she noticed was that she was covered in love marks.

Penelope quietly said, "Good lord where did this man not bite me."

This only caused her to smile even wider.

Penelope threw Derek's shirt on and grabbed her phone.

Derek came back in the room and climbed in the bed.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "You ready for the never ending crazy?"

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and said, "It's gonna be that bad?"

"Penelope kissed Derek and said, "Oh yeah hot stuff."

Penelope played the first message.

From Kevin: "Hey Penelope this is Kevin…Just wanted to say miss you. Come home please."

Derek said, "That's not so bad."

Penelope skipped to message 14.

From Kevin: "Hey Plum Sauce just wanted to know what you were doing? Are you with Morgan? If so it's okay. Well not really, but you know I guess if you need him out of your system…I don't wanna know. Shit I am just babbling. Sweetness call me."

Derek rolled his eyes.

Penelope skipped to message 25.

From Kevin:"Look Penelope I am not going to just sit here. What the hell is going on? It is raining and you are out. What is wrong with you? Good fucking bye."

Penelope looked at Derek. All he could do was shake his head at the crazy.

Penelope skipped to message 38.

From Kevin:"Hey sweetness miss you. Sorry I drank some of your liquor. Well I drank most of it, and by most I mean all…Nope wait I found the Jose."

Penelope skipped to message 45.

From Kevin:"I HATE YOU."

Derek let out a gut busting chuckle.

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Well at least he is honest."

Penelope skipped to message 52.

From Kevin:" _I see you driving 'round town__  
__With the girl I love and i'm like,__  
__Fuck you!__  
__Oo, oo, ooo__  
__I guess the change in my pocket__  
__Wasn't enough i'm like,__  
__Fuck you!__  
__And fuck her too!__  
__I said, if I was richer, i'd still be with ya__  
__Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)__  
__And although there's pain in my chest__  
__I still wish you the best with a...__  
__Fuck you!__  
__Oo, oo, ooo"_

Derek fell off the bed laughing. He knew he should feel bad for the man, but damn his singing was hilarious.

Penelope thought she would never stop laughing.

Derek climbed back on the bed and said, "He is no American Idol material."

Penelope skipped to message 72.

From Kevin:"Um don't be mad but I may have started a small fire on accident. Do you know how hard it is to make a frozen pizza still in the plastic?"

Penelope gawked at her phone.

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope trying to figure out what to do.

Derek in a panicked tone said, "Baby play the next message."

From Kevin:"Okay so the fire department said it's fine, but the sprinklers went off.

Penelope smacked her forehead.

Derek's phone rang.

"Morgan."

Derek mouthed to Penelope, "Hotch."

Derek's eyes went wide.

Derek sighed and said, "Thanks Hotch."

Derek said, "Penelope turn to channel 5."

Penelope and Derek were both speechless. Kevin Lynch was on the morning news. Penelope noted that the man did seem coherent for drinking all night.

Kevin was being interviewed about the apartment fire. Before the interview was done, he also told the metro area that Penelope Garcia was with Derek Morgan, and that he wished them both well. Kevin said he found the love of his life. He happened to be pointing to what looked like a prostitute.

Penelope turned the tv off and said, "Well there you go." She tossed the remote in the air and let it land on the soft bed.

"Well mama it looks like you would have to stay with me anyway."

**As always read and review. Tell me what you think about the voicemails.**


End file.
